This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is known in the art to use a clutch to selectively transmit rotary power through a driveline component or to lock driveline components to one another to inhibit relative rotation. In the context of a differential assembly, it is relatively common for such clutches to employ a locking dog that is moveable axially along a rotational axis of a differential case. While driveline components having a clutch configured in the above-described manner are suited for their intended purpose, such driveline components are nevertheless susceptible to improvement.